Embers From Ashes
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Then a man appeared beside Emma as well, and Belle stared at him. She was certain she had never met him, but there was something achingly familiar about his eyes. A wave of emotion hit her, brutal and violent, and she heard others call her name as she sank to her knees. Hands reached out to help her up, but she shoved them away as cold realization washed over her again and again.


This story has been quite a journey for me! It's the longest Once story I've written, and it includes more characters than just Rum and Belle. My deepest thanks go to **Tinuviel Undomiel** for her immeasurable help and patience while I rewrote this story a few times. This story is kind of a prediction of how I see the next couple of episodes playing out. I hope everyone enjoys this, and now, as they say, on with the show!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who am I?"

Those words bounced endlessly off the dreary and bland hospital walls. The speaker, a young woman with brown tresses and sad eyes, sat on her hospital bed. A small bag rested in the chair by her bed, courtesy of a young woman barely out of her teens who called herself Ruby. She was kind, if a little wild.

There had been a parade of other visitors since she first awoke in the hospital. They all called her Belle, and they were all polite and gentle with her. Except _him_. The man who had startled her, scared her, multiple times ever since they were on that road together and he healed her shoulder with what could only be described as magic. He kept appearing when she least expected it, his honey brown eyes soft and pleading as he begged her forgiveness. What had he done to warrant her forgiveness? Who was he?

Who was _she_?

A sudden commotion just outside of the room caught her attention. Grabbing a jacket, she slipped it on and stepped outside of her room, her innate curiosity leading her down the hall, to the source of the noise. At the end of the hall, a stretcher was being rushed across the floor. There was a rather large group of people following, faces she vaguely recognized but couldn't quite identify. Then there was the man on the stretcher, and without warning, tears filled her eyes. It was the man who had tried to kiss her, who had pleaded with her to forgive him. He was lying lifelessly on the stretcher, his face pale. His shirt had been pulled open to expose a raw and oozing wound, one that would probably prove fatal. Her stomach twisted at the thought, and again she didn't know why. Why did she care? She couldn't explain it; she just did.

The stretcher and the group rushed past her, and Belle felt compelled to follow along. A blond woman, whose name was Emma, Belle was certain, turned toward her.

"Belle, I'm so sorry."

Then a man appeared beside Emma as well, and Belle stared at him. She was certain she had never met him, but there was something achingly familiar about his eyes. A wave of emotion hit her, brutal and violent, and she heard others call her name as she sank to her knees. Hands reached out to help her up, but she shoved them away as cold realization washed over her again and again.

She was Belle, daughter of Sir Maurice and Lady Lydia.

She gave herself to the Dark One to stop the Ogre Wars.

She had been locked in an asylum beneath the hospital for twenty-eight years, until a man named Jefferson helped her escape and find her beloved.

She was the beloved of Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One.

She loved him.

Her head jerked up, and her azure eyes were filled with a mixture of rage and despair. It was her Rumpel on that stretcher, Emma standing above her, and…

Baelfire.

Suddenly standing up, she flew after the stretcher, a renewed sense of purpose filling her, casting out the doubt and fear which lingered. She had to see him, to hold him and let him know she would never leave him again. How could she have ever forgotten him, even for a second?

Making a sudden turn, Belle skidded to a stop at the door leading into the room where hospital staff was tending to her beloved. She detested her lack of knowledge of this new and frightening world. She felt someone approach from behind, and she assumed Emma and Baelfire had joined her. Something welled up in her chest, something she couldn't define. Pushing past Dr. Whale and the nurses, Belle found herself standing by Rumpel's head. Up close, his wounds seemed even worse than when she had seen them just in a passing glance. His eyes were closed and his hair was damp with sweat. Without a thought, Belle reached down and gently smoothed his hair away from his forehead.

"Miss, you can't be in-"

Belle spun toward the voice and leveled a dangerous look at Dr. Whale. "What happened to him?" she demanded angrily.

"He was stabbed," a voice offered, and the anger Belle felt softened just a little as she laid eyes on Baelfire again. Gods, he looked so much like his father. "Who are you?"

"Belle. My name is Belle," she responded, her voice noticeably less harsh. "And you're Baelfire, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

Her fingertip ran lightly along the side of Rumpel's face. "Your father spoke of you often."

Emma came to Baelfire's side. "When the curse was broken, these two found each other again. Hard to believe…"

Fire bubbled up in Belle again. "Believe what? That he could love me, or that I could love him?"

"Okay, okay, I need all of you to leave now," Dr. Whale demanded as a nurse gently urged Belle away from Rumpel's side.

"I don't think I will," a silken voice purred. The hairs on the back of Belle's neck stood on end; every fiber in her being screamed this woman was pure evil. She turned around slowly and saw two women enter the room. One she quickly recognized as Regina, the woman who had locked her away for twenty-eight years. The other face was unfamiliar, but just as cruel. Without conscious thought, Belle moved closer to Rumpel. Her hand settled protectively on his shoulder. These women intended to do him harm; she didn't know how she knew it, she just knew it. And she would not stand for it.

Emma stood closer to Baelfire, her hand settling on the butt of her gun in its holster.

With an air of confidence, the woman came further into the room.

"Stop right there, Cora," Emma demanded, but Cora just laughed. It was a cold and chilling sound.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I don't take orders from anyone." With a flick of her wrist, Cora sent Emma crashing into the nearest wall. Both Belle and Baelfire gasped. Baelfire raced to Emma's side as Belle watched Cora raise her hand to strike another blow.

_Enough is enough_.

Belle recognized Rumpel's voice in her head, but before she had a chance to process it, her hands came up. This woman was threatening Baelfire. Everything she had been struggling to contain, all of the hate and rage she had attempted to stifle, washed over her. Her hands trembled and the back of her neck prickled, but she was not afraid.

A white light shot out of her hands, sending Cora and Regina flying across the room. Their bodies hit the wall with a sickening thud, but Cora just smiled as she stood upright again with ease.

"Oh, how precious," she cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Your pitiful attempts to protect the imp aren't going to work, darling."

Fire gathered in Belle's palms. She didn't want to kill Cora; she didn't want to kill anyone at all. But if it came down to Cora's life or Rumpelstiltskin's, there was no choice in Belle's mind. She would fight to protect the man she loved, and the man she hoped to one day call son. "I will protect him," Belle breathed, confidence filling her voice.

Another chuckle escaped Cora. "So full of fire, of passion. You truly have grown into a marvelous young woman, Belle."

Belle's eyes narrowed dangerously. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Baelfire helping Emma to her feet. She kept herself between Cora and the bed, unwilling to move even for a second. She had lost Rumpel once. It wouldn't happen again.

"I had sincerely hoped we would meet like this." Cora smirked. "Well, not exactly like this." Her hands drifted down to her sides.

"What are you talking about?" Belle demanded.

"He didn't tell you?" For a split-second, Cora almost looked sad. "Of course he didn't tell you. He had no reason to."

"Tell me what?"

Regina looked almost as baffled as Belle felt. "Yes, Mother. Tell her what?"

A distant look appeared in Cora's eyes. "I grew up the daughter of a miller. I swore my children would have better than I had, and I found a man who could make that so." Her eyes briefly flitted to the bed. "For a price."

"Rumpelstiltskin…" The word was like venom crossing Regina's lips.

"Yes, my love." She was talking to Regina now, but her eyes remained on Belle. "When I was a girl, I had my future read by a gypsy. She told me that I would have a daughter, and that she was destined to become queen, but only if I could make the largest of sacrifices. I wanted you to have everything, Regina. And you did. You do." Cora finally looked at Belle again. "Your happiness came at a great cost to me, but I paid it."

Belle blinked owlishly, not certain she knew where Cora was going with this.

Cora suddenly took a step closer to Belle, and Belle instinctively tensed, holding her hands up higher.

"Regina, you were seven years old at the time, and I knew you wouldn't remember, but I sent you away for most of your seventh summer. At the end of the season, I gave birth."

Regina couldn't stifle a soft gasp. Belle forced her expression to remain neutral.

"He came for her on the second night of her life. She was the price I paid to give you the best life you could have, Regina." Cora took another step closer to Belle, and another.

Belle's face paled. This couldn't be true. Her mother had died in childbirth, and her father had raised her by himself. She had wanted for nothing, not even a mother's love because her nursemaid had been like a mother to her. Her father had never given her any indication that she was anything less than his one and only daughter.

"She's your _daughter_?" Regina's voice was tainted with disbelief and rage. Her doe eyes went to Belle. "You're my sister?"

"Yes," Cora murmured. "Belle is my daughter, your sister." She looked back at Regina, then back at Belle. "Belle, darling, come with us."

Stunned, Belle could only gawk. "What?"

"Come with us," Cora implored, her arms coming out to offer an embrace. "Belle, sweetheart, come with us."

"Why?" the younger woman choked out.

"Because you're my daughter. I can give you anything you desire." Cora inched ever closer to Belle. "I can't say I regret what I did, because look how you turned out, darling! You're beautiful, intelligent, and you've been gifted with dark magic."

"No, I haven't!" Belle snapped.

Regina chuckled coolly. "Of course you have, sister."

The word, meant to draw Belle closer, only made her sick.

"The imp probably did it in the hope you would come in handy later on." Regina glanced carelessly at the bed. "I suppose it has."

"Stay away from him," Belle warned darkly, "_sister_."

Delight alit Cora's eyes. "What about a deal, darling?"

The way those words passed Cora's lips sent a chill down Belle's spine. "What kind of deal?"

"Come with us, and we'll spare Rumpelstiltskin's life."

Regina glared at Cora. "What, Mother?"

The older woman waved her hand flippantly. "He's dying right now."

A soft gasp clawed its way from Belle's throat.

"Come with us, and we'll leave right now. I'm certain those two," she motioned to Emma and Baelfire, "have already alerted Snow and her precious Charming, who are on their way with some kind of antidote for the imp. They'll cure him, he'll live, and you'll be with your true family." She smiled in a motherly fashion, but hopelessness and despair ripped at Belle.

"And if I don't go with you?" Belle whispered.

"I'll rip his heart out right now, crush it into dust, and you'll still come with us." Cora smiled at Regina. "Your sister will tell you, I'll do anything for the sake of my daughters." Regina paled slightly at her words, and her scarlet lips were twisted, torn between a smile and a heartbroken frown.

"Belle, don't listen to her," Emma finally spoke. "You're right, Cora. I did call for help. You see, if my son taught me anything, it's that good _always_ wins."

An agonized shriek escaped Cora's lips as a blade slid between her ribs and poison filled her blood. She sank to her knees, and Belle gasped as she recognized the man standing behind Cora.

"Jefferson?"

There, directly in front of her, was the man who had rescued her from that hellhole and reunited her with her beloved Rumpel. He was grinning wildly at her, a top hat perched on his dark head.

"Mother!" Regina dropped down beside Cora and tried in vain to staunch the steady flow of blood.

Giving the women a look of disgust, Jefferson stepped over them and stopped in front of Belle. Bowing to her, he gave her a cocky grin. "We've got to stop meeting like this."

Belle let loose a nervous giggle. "Thank you, Jefferson." But her heart was torn. Could she really celebrate the death of her own mother, even if Cora had tried to kill her beloved? Her stomach twisted into knots, but before she could give it more thought, Snow and Charming rushed into the room.

"What happened?" Snow demanded as she caught her only daughter in a motherly embrace. "Are you okay, Emma?"

"I'm fine. Did you find it?"

Charming held up the small vial, as well as a syringe. "Got it."

Belle tore her eyes away from her mother long enough to go to Rumpel's side as Charming injected the syringe into the imp's arm. "How long will it take to work?" she whispered, her hand absently grasping Rumpel's.

"It shouldn't take long at all," Baelfire answered as he moved to Belle's side. "A few seconds, at the most."

The syringe was quickly emptied, and Belle and Baelfire both held their breath as they waited for the potion to work. But after nearly a minute, there seemed to be no change whatsoever in Rumpel's condition. His breathing remained slow and uneven. Panic took hold of Belle's heart.

"Why isn't it working?" she finally wondered.

From the floor, Cora laughed bitterly. "Too late…" Blood dribbled down from the corner of her mouth. "You're too late to save him."

Baelfire gently gripped Belle's arm. "Go. I won't leave him."

Though deeply reluctant, Belle nodded and turned around. Regina was holding their mother's head in her lap, her expression a mixture of anger and sadness. Cora's face was pale; she wasn't long for the world. Lowering herself carefully to the floor, Belle stared at her mother. Disbelief and anger fought her need for clarity to reign supreme in her mind. She glanced briefly at Regina, who was trying to remain stoic but whose was crumbling before her.

Blood gurgled noisily in Cora's throat, spilling over her paling lips. "I don't regret it," she whispered before a coughing fit took hold.

"Regret what, Mother?" Regina asked, her hand absently smoothing Cora's hair back.

"Anything. I did it all for you." Cora's eyes suddenly closed and the gurgling sound ceased.

Sniffling, Regina hung her head and wept bitter tears.

The conflicting emotions suddenly evaporated, and Belle couldn't find it in her to cry; she found little more than indifference and maybe a slight sadness over this woman's death.

"Belle!" Jefferson's voice was urgent as he called her. Immediately she stood up, but not before she lightly touched Cora's cool cheek. Then she rushed back to the bed, where she was greeted with a horrifying sight.

Rumpel's skin had taken on a bluish hue, and his chest struggled to rise and fall. Panic hit Belle again. "What's happening? Why isn't the antidote working?" she demanded as she moved to stand by Rumpel's head. His eyes were still closed and his lips were turning blue. A soft mewling sound escaped Belle's lips as she gently cradled his face in her soft hands. She could feel the life being drained out of him by the poison; he didn't have much longer. "Rumpel, I'm here now," she whispered, her entire body trembling subtly. "Stay with me, sweetheart." Leaning down, she pressed her lips to his forehead and stifled a sob. She couldn't lose him again, not like this and certainly not this soon. Not after all this time apart. Not after believing he was dead for twenty-eight years. Her fingers threaded slowly through his hair.

The rest of the group gathered around the bed, save for Regina who still wept over her mother. Baelfire and Jefferson stood closest to Belle, while Emma and Snow stood at the other side of the bed, across from Belle. Charming took a place at the foot of the bed, looking uncertain of what to do.

"You can save him," a voice offered softly.

Belle jerked her head up and stared at Jefferson, who offered her a sincere smile. "How?"

"With the magic inside you."

Her brow furrowed.

Jefferson turned to the Charming family. "All of you, get out."

"Wait a minute," Emma started, but Jefferson narrowed his eyes at her.

"Please."

Sighing, Emma followed her parents out of the room. Regina disappeared with Cora's body in a plume of purple smoke, leaving nothing behind but a strange odor often associated with the dark magics.

Satisfied, Jefferson made his way around to the other side of the bed, positioning himself across from Belle. "I need you to listen close, Belle. You have the ability to save him, but it's going to take most of your energy."

"I don't care," she interrupted, her hand never leaving her love's forehead. "Tell me what to do."

Baelfire patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Let him speak, Belle."

Jefferson extended his arms, allowing his hands to hover over Rumpelstiltskin's torso. "You are something special, Belle. I can feel it. Hold out your hands like this."

Belle quickly, albeit reluctantly, mimicked Jefferson's pose. Her hands hovered over Rumpel's body.

"Good girl. Now, focus your energy into your hands, just as you did when you were protecting him from Cora." His voice was almost hypnotic as his hands fell to his sides.

A warmth blossomed in Belle's hands, but it wasn't the white hot fire she had felt during her battle with Cora. No, this was something entirely different. She could feel the life of every being in the room there in her hands, pulsing and moving in ways she had never imagined.

"Close your eyes. Focus."

Belle did as she was told, and of their own accord, her hands settled on Rumpel's chest. His life was just a flicker now, drained with every labored breath he drew. Memories of the Dark Castle flashed in her mind. She saw herself chipping the delicate little teacup with the rose on it. She saw herself falling into his arms and being caught by him without hesitance. Love for him washed over her like a cleansing wave, bringing peace to her troubled mind. He wasn't going to die. Her eyes opened again, and she watched in fascination as the wound closed, the ragged edges of skin knitting itself back together. The bluish tint left his skin and his spine bowed with the effort his lungs put into taking a deep breath.

A relieved cry erupted from Belle as Rumpel began breathing normally once more. "Oh, Rumpel…" She brushed her hand over his strong heartbeat and smiled. But as Jefferson predicted, her strength was gone. Her knees buckled and she felt herself being held up by strong arms. Baelfire murmured to her, but she didn't understand his words as darkness finally claimed her.

"Rumpel…"

* * *

Jefferson looked at Baelfire as Belle collapsed into his arms. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. She just needs to rest." He motioned to the bed.

Baelfire nodded and carefully placed Belle on the bed with his father. The bed was narrow, but Belle instinctively turned and buried herself in his father's side. Seeing the two of them together, even with his papa so close to death, Baelfire finally understood so many things. He would never be able to recapture the time he had lost with his father, but maybe it was time for a fresh start. After all, he had a child of his own now, and he needed his father now more than ever.

Leaning down, he affectionately kissed Belle's cheek and squeezed her arm. "Thank you," he whispered. This woman had given him another chance with his father when he was certain no one else would have been able to, or even willing to.

Grinning, Jefferson tipped his hat at the trio.

Oh, yes, Rumpelstiltskin would owe him for this.

* * *

Hours later, Rumpelstiltskin awoke to a dry throat and slight pressure against his chest. For a brief moment, he panicked. Then he recognized her, and he stared at her sleeping form in disbelief. His mind was too groggy to piece together what this meant. Maybe he had died, and this was his afterlife. But he quickly ruled the possibility out. He was in the hospital and his entire body was stiff. Unwilling to question it further, he slid his arm around Belle and pulled her closer. To his delight, she snuggled into his chest, making a small sound of contentment. Did he dare hope his Belle was back?

"Papa?"

His eyes drifted to his right side. "Bae?"

Baelfire nodded and leaned closer. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I should be dead." His eyes grew heavy even as he spoke. "Belle…?"

"She saved your life. The antidote didn't work, but she was still able to save you."

A small smile touched the imp's mouth. The seer had once said the future was a puzzle to be sorted into what could be and what would be. Belle was destined to be a part of his life long before she was even born. His hand drifted down and absently stroked her unruly curls.

"Rest, Papa. I'll be here when you wake up."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled sleepily. "How many times…did I tell you that?"

"Plenty. Rest."

The older man sighed and drew his woman closer, comforted by having her in his arms and feeling her chest rise and fall against his own.

Sleep stole over him again, and he did not fight it.

* * *

"_Rumpelstiltskin."_

_Upon hearing his name, the imp giggled rambunctiously. It was nighttime and unusually cold for the end of the summer season. The wind blew his tangled hair back and he bowed elegantly to the woman in front of him. "Cora." The darkness in her soul was almost overwhelming; this wretched woman would cause suffering for countless innocents. Not that he was much better._

"_You're here for her?"_

"_Why else would I be?" he sneered, his eyes briefly drifting to the babe cradled in Cora's arms. As heartless as he could be, he had a small weakness for children. They were the only ones completely innocent in this world and any other. It wasn't their fault they were born to the wrong parents, so he made it his mission to make deals with desperate souls in exchange for their children. Then he took those children and gave them to husbands and wives who wanted children but for whatever reason could not conceive. He didn't do it for charity; both parties paid, of course. But he did get a satisfaction out of giving the unwanted babes to their new families and knowing the babes would be wanted and well-cared for. _

"_And my daughter, Regina? She'll have everything I asked?"_

"_And so much more," he assured her with a cackle. _

_Sighing, Cora came closer to him and laid her babe in his arms._

_Rumpelstiltskin was surprised by the warmth he felt at holding the newborn girl in his arms. She was tiny, much smaller than Bae had been the first time he held him. Her little cheeks were pink and chubby, and blue eyes sparkled up at him._

_For the first time in hundreds of years of making these sorts of deals, he actually contemplated keeping the child in his arms for himself. After Bae disappeared, he had wanted no more children. He couldn't go through the pain of another loss like that. Besides, Sir Maurice was waiting for a child of his own, and he was confident this little girl would have all the comforts this world could offer, and more._

_Cora leaned forward as if to kiss the girl, and he took a step back, turning his body so the witch couldn't see the girl._

"_Enjoy your new life, dearie. Hope it was worth it." Then he disappeared with the girl in a cloud of smoke, leaving Cora alone with nothing but her misery._

_A few moments later, Rumpelstiltskin was in his Dark Castle. The babe in his arms remained quiet, but her large azure eyes seemed to take in her surroundings with curiosity. Unable to help himself, he smiled at her as he conjured a cradle made of the finest materials and gently placed her in it. Once he was certain she was comfortable, he closed his eyes and looked into the future. It was still very much a puzzle, but he could see an older version of the girl, with the same azure eyes and pink cheeks. She would grow into a beautiful woman, and she would be important to him._

_His eyes shot open and he looked into the cradle. The baby stared back at him, as though she could see into his very soul. No, he couldn't allow anything to happen to her. Moving closer to the cradle, he gently placed a scaly hand over her tiny body. Warmth surrounded them both, and for a moment the babe seemed to glow angelically. Then he pulled his hand away._

"_No matter where you are, no matter what you do, you are special," he whispered to her, knowing she would never remember it._

_The baby cooed as if in understanding._

_Tomorrow, he would take her to her new family and collect what Sir Maurice owed him. Tomorrow, the girl would start her new life and hold no memory of him, until fate saw fit to cross their paths again. But tonight, he would watch over her._

_She yawned and wiggled her tiny body, distracting him from his thoughts and making him smile._

"_Sleep well, my little…Belle."_

Finis.

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading this, and I sincerely hope you all enjoyed it and you'll see fit to leave me a little review. Happy reading, everybody!


End file.
